


Cas Picks a Movie

by MyShipWillNeverSink



Series: Short and Sweet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipWillNeverSink/pseuds/MyShipWillNeverSink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and Cas watch a sad movie; Dean cries. (Spoilers for Dead Poets Society)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Picks a Movie

“Cas, this isn’t really my kind of movie. It seems too… intellectual,” Dean said as he plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Cas turned from his crouched position in front of the DVD player and smiled. 

“You’re intelligent. And this isn’t a movie that’s going to have a lot of obscure references to books or anything. It’s really just about a group of boys trying to get the most out of life.” After putting the DVD in the player, Cas comes to sit next to Dean on the couch, knees and shoulders touching. 

The day before, Cas had come up to Dean while they were grocery shopping and asked if they could buy the movie Dead Poets Society. Dean had never heard of it, but he usually enjoyed watching movies with Robin Williams in them, so he said it would be okay to buy it. He knew nothing other than what the front cover showed him. 

About 25 minutes into the movie, Dean nudged Cas and whispered, “Neil and Todd definitely have a thing going on.” 

Cas glanced at Dean. “What do you mean? They’re best friends.”

Dean smiled and looked back at the screen. “Todd looks at Neil like you look at me.” Cas blushed and scooted closer to Dean, almost resting his head on his shoulder. 

As the movie went on, Dean got more and more invested in the plotline and the characters. When Neil’s father came in and forbid him from performing in A Midsummer Night’s Dream, Dean’s reaction was heated. 

“It shouldn’t be up to his father to make his decisions for him. I can tell you from experience, that’s BULLSHIT.” He balled his fists up and grit his teeth. Cas put a hand on his and squeezed. Dean relaxed his hand and wove his fingers through Cas’s. 

The movie progressed and when Neil opened the drawer with the gun in it, Dean yelled, “NO!” and squeezed Castiel’s hand even harder than before. When Todd found out and he began crying in the snow, so did Dean. Cas heard him sniff and Dean reached up with his free hand to wipe his face. Finally, the end scene when Todd stands on the desk to stand up for Mr. Keating arrived and at this point both Dean and Cas were crying. Cas was still trying to get used to the physical aspect of emotions, and had a bit of a delayed reaction when it came to tears. As the screen went black, Cas got up to grab a box of tissues from the bathroom. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being their noses violently blowing into the tissues. After what seemed like forever, Dean sniffled one last time and cleared his throat. 

“You aren’t allowed to pick the movies anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is installment one of my 30-day prompt challenge. I am also working on one for Cockles as well. :)


End file.
